


Counting Stars

by HipsterMerchantOfDeath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterMerchantOfDeath/pseuds/HipsterMerchantOfDeath
Summary: If you happen to see this Fic on Tumblr, Do Not Fear! I didn't steal it, I've been shifting all of my fics from Tumblr to here.





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to see this Fic on Tumblr, Do Not Fear! I didn't steal it, I've been shifting all of my fics from Tumblr to here.

From the time of his creation until now Connor had never been outside of Detroit. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to leave the city, the thought was never given the chance to cross his mind before. But now that he was no longer under Cyberlife’s control he had the freedom to go forth and explore his environment. So, when Y/N suggested a road trip away from the city to decompress from the events of the past couple of months he had accepted. Both the prospect of discovering new experiences and the chance to spend time with Y/N were too good of an opportunity to pass up. And here the two of them were, lying in a grassy field four hours outside of Detroit. 

Connor had seen stars in books and on TV but never like this. There are no words to describe a moment like this. The world was so quiet here, it felt like everything was so far away, the after-effects of the revolution, dealing with his own deviancy none of that mattered right now and as he gazed at the starry sky above them he realizes he’s never felt so close to something and yet so far away at the same time.

“My mom used to bring me out here when I was a kid,” Y/N said quietly breaking the comfortable silence. Never taking her eyes off the night sky she continued, “Said it was important to get away from the city every once in a while..clear your mind. Not gonna lie I always thought it was kinda ridiculous back then but now…”

“I can see how it would be…helpful,” he commented turning his attention to her as she sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. It wasn’t just the stars in the sky that he was seeing a new light. Maybe it was the way the moonlight was illuminating her and the space around them but he’d never seen a person look so ethereal. The feeling it sent through him disturbed his biocomponents in a way that was foreign but not entirely unpleasant. 

Look, I just wanted to say…”, by now she had turned to face him completely and he watched her curiously waiting for her to pull her thoughts together. “If you ever want to talk about anything, I’m here. I mean, I don’t know much about being an android but I do know how hard it is trying to find yourself and figure out who you are.”

She offered him a gentle smile and at that moment he swears he can see every star in the sky above them reflected in her eyes.


End file.
